The Dance of the Black Dahlia
by The-Majors-Keeper
Summary: Kagome and her favorite cousin Sango get accepted at OSFA. The Osaka School of Fine Arts is the most elite fine arts school in all of Japan. Follow both girls as they go on an exciting journey as freshman in their new school and try their best to survive the sea of students. Is their one girl out to get Kagome? And can Kagome find it in her heart to love the mysterious biker boy?


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INUYASHA RELATED.**

**This Chapter was updated and edited thanks to Fairy Demon 26 - Thank you for pointing out my mistake. (How stupid of me^.^)**

* * *

**Chapter One - The Acceptance Letter**

"I'm going to miss you Okaa-san," Kagome said to her mother with tears rushing down her face. Her mother's wise old eyes smiled down at her oldest and beloved child. "Don't worry Kagome. You won't be that far from your home and at least you have Sango-chan with you. You will not be alone my love," Sazunna Higurashi said to her crying daughter.

Kagome hurled her self toward her mother and wrapped her slender arms around Sazunna's tiny waist. Kagome held onto her mother and sobbed into her chest not wanting to let go. Sazunna just held her crying daughter close to her chest and smiled a small smile. Deep within herself, she knew she was going to miss Kagome fiercely but she was just so damn proud of her daughter.

Kagome was leaving Tokyo this morning to attend school at the Osaka School of Fine Arts. Sazunna had never been more happy and proud in her entire life than she was in this moment. Kagome had decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a master in Ballet.

Sazunna was so excited that Kagome had got excepted at OSFA. She remembered that moment like it happened yesterday and not 6 months ago.

**(Flashback - 6 months earlier)**

_Sazunna was in the dance studio that her late husband Hikaru had built for her. She was drenched in sweat from her vigorous dance routine. On days like this, she spent most of her time in this very room. It was the ten year anniversary of her husband's death. She was always a mess on this day._

_After all these years she still couldn't get over Hikaru's death. He was her first love. They met on her first day of middle school and after a few sentence's were exchanged the 10 year old Hikaru proclaimed that he was going to marry Sazunna. _

_From that day on, Sazunna and Hikaru were joined at the hip and basically inseparable. Two years after they graduated college, Hikaru kept his promise and married Sazunna after being together for 14 years years. Five years later, Sazunna became pregnant with Kagome. Kagome was such a happy child. Carefree and she saw the world like no one but a child could. _

_When Kagome turned four, Sazunna became pregnant with little baby Sota. Their happy little family became the center of Sazunna's world until three weeks after Sota's fourth birthday. Sazunna was cooking dinner while Kagome and Sota played tag in the yard. She put the food to a simmer and sat by the back door and watched her children play. _

_She looked up to the clock and her worry grew. Hikaru was always home at this time and we was rarely ever late. When he was he always called. The kitchen phone began to ring and Sazunna smiled thinking it was her husband. Boy how she wished she never answered that phone call. _

_The Tokyo PD was on the other end of the line and told her that her beloved had died in a deadly car crash moments before. He had died on impact and there was absolutely nothing that the doctors could do for him. Her life and the lives of her children changed dramatically from that day on. _

_Sazunna came back to reality when she felt something wet on her face. Damn, she hadn't even realized she was crying. She wiped the tears away with her towel and walked over to the little mini fridge that Kagome insisted they put in here when she first started ballet. Something about not wanting to walk all the way into the main house for water. _

_She grabbed a bottle and cracked it open, drinking down half of the cool water in one gulp. She put the cap back on the bottle and heard Kagome's high pitch scream from somewhere in the house. Her daughter's footsteps grew louder as she raced toward the studio. Sazunna turned to see her daughter's bright and smiling face. "Mama! Mama, look! It finally came!" She screamed into Sazunna's face, holding up a thick brown envelope with the words Osaka's School of Fine Arts._

_Sazunna's face broke out into the widest grin and if it grew any wider it looked as though it was going to split her face in half. Sazunna snatched Kagome into a warm hug and began to bounce around the studio with Kagome. "Listen daughter, you must run and find ojii-chan and Sota. We shall make a dinner out of this and then we shall open the letter. _

_Kagome rushed off towards the family house. On her way she passed the Goshinboku. Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked up to the top of the tree. The tree was so great in it's height that Kagome's neck hurt from how far she had to put her head back to see. Her eyes slid shut as she sent a silent prayer to the tree, asking for the good news she wished to here. _

_Again, Kagome took off. She busted through the door and into her kitchen. Kagome turned the corner and went rushing up the stairs, "Sota, ojii-chan! I just got my letter from OSFA! Okaa-san wants to celebrate. Get ready for dinner!" Kagome screamed as she took the steps two at once. _

**(End Flashback)**

That night after dinner the family opened the brown envelope to find out Kagome got excepted. Now here they are now, six months later and Kagome off to her brand new school. Kagome looked over to where her cousin Sango was standing. Sango also had tears in her eyes but she would never let anyone actually see them fall.

After many more tears and goodbyes, Kagome turned to her black super snake 1967 Shelby gt 500. Kagome got into the driver's seat, wiping her tears on her red long sleeved tee while waiting for Sango to hug her aunt and jump in the car. With one last look to her mother, Kagome and Sango were off. It didn't take very long to find the highway being as Kagome and Sango lived in Tokyo all their lives.

The drive was only going to take them 6 hours but the girls agreed that after Kagome drove for 3 hours, Sango would take the wheel. The girls began to talk about everything. The school, which classes they were going to take, the dorm room, and everything else they could think of as the car coasted along."Kagome, I am so freaking excited for this, and it makes me even more happy that we are going to be roommates! What do you think our other two roommates will be like?" Sango says to Kagome. Kagome's face scrunches up in a weird scowl, "To be honest Sango, I really don't care as long as we all get along." she replies to her cousin.

Three hours later Kagome pulls off into a small gas station to get gas and switch with Sango so she can start her hours. The ride seemed to be going pretty good. Her mustang was always a good ride though. Kagome steeped out of the driver side and walked around the car to the station.

She went in and browsed around hoping to find something to munch on. Her eyes lit up when she saw her favorite candy sitting next to the cashier. Kasugai was the best treat and she remembered that her father would always give her some. She loved the stuff.

She grabbed two bags and went up the counter to pay for her gas and the gummy candy. Once she thanked the cashier she went outside and her head turned to a loud roaring noise coming into the parking lot. When she turned she saw two "Ducati 848 Evo." One was a bright cherry red and was sleek and shiny. The other one was beautiful; it was a pure bright white with two thin purple strips running along on both sides of the bike.

The two bikes pulled up and parked next to the entrance of the station. The man on the red bike pulled off his helmet and shook out his long white hair. The first thing Kagome noticed about this man was his short pointy dog ears poking out from the top of his head. He had sort of a side sneer on his face that twisted his beauty in a horrible way. He stepped off the bike and made his way into the building without so much of a glance her way. _Thank Kami. _

Kagome turned her head back toward the second bike and the second man just as he pulled off his helmet and Kagome had to clench her teeth so her jaw wouldn't drop to the floor. This man was absolutely stunning. Like the first man he had long white hair but his hair was so long he had to tie it up on his head so it wouldn't get caught on the bike. Like his bike he had two purple lines running on both sides of face and his ears went up into a point. His face was cold and distant, like his mind was concentrated on something that had really made him angry.

He stepped off his bike and made his way after the other man in the store. He turned slightly toward kagome and his head gave a short dip in respect toward me. Kagome of course returned the sentiment and almost ran toward her car and Sango. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and Kagome knew Sango was looking at her while she pumped the gas.

She was such a perceptive wench and it always pissed her off royally. Kagome put the nozzle back in its place and screwed the cap back on. She made her way to the passenger side of her car and got in. Kagome could feel Sango's stare boring into the side of her face. "Sango are you going to drive or not?" she snapped. Sango being Sango just laughed at Kagome's outburst and started the car.

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. They were almost to the school now and they both began to get giddy with excitement. "KAGOME! We are almost there! I'm so excited," Sango damn near screamed in her seat. She had to laugh at her. Kagome loved seeing her so happy. It's infectious. "When we get there Sango we have to go to the admissions office and they will direct us from there I believe."

Ten minutes later the girls pulled up to the most beautiful school they have ever seen. It was amazing the raw architect that was the school. Sango parked Kagome's mustang in front of the admissions office and got out the car. Making their way up to the front door, Kagome looked around at the surroundings. Watching all the other kids running around, laughing, and going to classes made her hopeful that Sango and they would both fit right in.

They walked up to the front desk where a warm older lady sat smiling at them. She gave the girls a stack of papers after asking them for their girls sat to begin all the writing. "Kagome, what do we do after this?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome looked up at her and smiled. "Don't worry Sango. Today we start an adventure and I'll be there with you the whole time." Hopefully this school wouldn't prove her wrong.

They finished the papers and gave them back to the older lady. She gave them a map and told them that they would be situated in Dorm B. After receiving their room keys they looked at the map to see where they needed to go. The dorm was on the other side of the campus and on the map the girls saw student parking closer that way.

Kagome and Sango got back in car and drove around the school and found the parking lot and dorm with ease. They got the little stuff the two brought and began the search for their room. The room number was 44 and they noticed that the dorm was co-ed. Obviously the administration trusted their students enough to live together. The room door was opened and two other girls were inside.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back from the room. "Kagome, we have two other roommates. Two! I'm scared now." Kagome laughed out loud at Sango that time. "Sango-chan, I thought you were excited? What happened now?" Sango looked at Kagome for a split second, and she too started to giggle. "Okay, okay. I might be overacting," Sango said.

They went back into the room at this point. Both girls didn't even noticetheir arrival. One girl had long brown hair into two high ponytails. Kagome could see a purple flower sticking up from her hair. She was tall and curvy but had a body of a dancer. The other girl had long black hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her hair pointed out all over the place. She had on blue coveralls that were splattered with paint. She must have been here for the great art program.

Kagome cleared her throat to get both girls attention. They both looked up at each other and then turned around. Kagome's eyes widen in shook and she almost fell right over in her spot. Sango let out a girly screech and ran over and hugged both girls tight. Kagome couldn't believe the luck they had with these two, but She was grateful and excited for it. There in front of her stood two childhood friends that she thought were lost long ago.

Rin and Ayame.


End file.
